Phantom Destiny extras
by ZenFirebird
Summary: Extra from my Platinum Nuzlocke


**I do not own the copyrights to Pokemon the Nuzlocke or Count of Monte Cristo (the story) or Tales from The Crypts. Alexandre Dumus is the Aurthor of Count of Monte Cristo, Pokemon is made by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimroi, Game Freak, and Nintendo, while the Nuzlocke challenge was thought up by Nuzlocke. Personality and OC belong to me. So please...calm your tits and read this extra happens after the First gym.**

 **Loki's Pov  
Location: Loki and Celeste's hotel room.**

I let out an impatient yawn as I waited for the popcorn. After we beaten, we decided to relax here. We all got separate rooms. Rocko, Aqua, and Bob stayed in three separate rooms, while Chimmira and Lance just like me and Celeste decided to share room with each other. Celeste rushed back into the room holding four bags of popcorn and placed them on the glass table table. After everyone settle down, Rocko went to the theater nearby to see a horror movie. Lance went with him and Chimmira came along after Rocko pissed her off. Bob went to bed and Aqua decided to to check on Roark to make sure he was okay. The room we got didn't have a bed due to an incident yesterday.

Celeste: Popcorn ready.

Celeste came back holding four bags of popcorn.

Celeste: Okay. We're all ready for this movie night.  
Me: So what movie are we watching?  
Celeste: We're watching the Count of Monte Cristo.  
Me: That musical based on a book about some guy getting framed by three other guys and get his revenge after getting rich.  
Celeste: Your right about the plot, wrong about the version.

I looked at her with a confused look.  
 **  
**Me: Version?  
Celeste: Yeah. There many version of this story. In the one your talking about...I'll explain later.

I was curious. Celeste pop in the DVD and movie played and got under the blanket with me.

Celeste: Hopefully this isn't scratched up.  
Me: Maybe if Rocko get a laptop.  
Celeste: Yeah. We can try streaming movies from Netflix or Crunchyroll (I do not own any of these services.)  
Me: I wouldn't mind Netflix and Chill with you.

Celeste looked at me with a bewildered look on her face.

Celeste: We only got the first badge. It too soon for that!  
Me: What do you mean?

The room the previews echoed through the room as we remained silent and exchange a confused looks.

Celeste:...You do know what Netflix and Chill mean right?  
Me: To relax and watch Netflix movies with a friend right. What else could it mean?  
Celeste: The watching part is correct, but not to just to relax. Basically Netflix and Chill is a euphemism to have a chance at booty call.

I cheeks heat up at the realization of what I just said to her hit me as a snorlax using body slam. I just told her I wouldn't mind having sex her.

Me: I'm so sorry! I didn't know what that meant. I thought it was just meant to hang out with someone.  
 **  
**Celeste let out a light hearted laugh and patted me on the back and I tensed up a bit.

Celeste: It's okay man. Your not the only one to make that mistake. Beside it's could been worst.  
Me: How?  
Celeste: You could of accidentally said it to Chimmira.

My head filled began to play scene out and the result...was me getting a knuckle sandwich and losing some of my teeth.

Me:...Good point.  
Celeste: Awkwardness aside, let's watch this movie.

 **(Timeskip)**

Celeste turned off the TV with the remote.

Me: That was good movie  
Celeste: Yeah. I mean it was somewhat faithful to the book.  
Me: Wait...You read the book.  
Celeste: I read some classic drama and a few tragedies  
Me: Never took you as the type to read tragedy.  
Celeste: In order to make the crowd laugh, one must understand the tragedies that plague our world.  
Me: Ah. So, what were some of the changes.  
Celeste: You know Dangler  
Me: That banker that was tricked into making a bad investment and offed himself.  
Celeste: Yeah. Well in the book, he doesn't commit suicide, instead he get imprisoned and repent.  
Me: Really?  
Celeste: Yeah. Still I don't know why they change that scene?  
Me:... To show that greed has a consequence if it goes wild.  
Celeste: But that made the pattern too predicable. Each men who did him wrong get there just dessert, but none were forgiven. One of the morals of this story was forgiveness.

I recalled each of the fate of the men and realized that she was right. Only the protagonist was forgiven and that was near the end.

Me: Good point. So is there any other changes they made?  
Celeste: A couple, but I rather not spoil it for you.  
Me: Aw, but I love being spoiled.

We both laughed shared a laugh. I let out a yawn.

Me: Man, I'm tired.  
Celeste:Yeah... Time to hit the hey.

Celeste closed her eyes and laid her head down on me. I was taken back a bit, but calmed myself and allowed myself to be a pillow.

Me: Good night Celeste.  
Celeste: Good night Loki.


End file.
